


Harry's Sick D:

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, emotional wreck, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry gets sick and only one person knows how to comfort him properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sick D:

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own One Direction or any of the individual boys, no matter how much I'd like too. Since I personally don't know the 1D boys any characteristics in this fic are what I made up on my impression of them. I mean no offense or anything.
> 
> Beta read by my dear lovely Kueble, who dragged my down into the dark abyss that is this fandom :)

Harry woke up feeling absolutely miserable. The touring, long nights, and little sleep were finally getting to him. Harry was sick. Which was a problem. He wasn’t a lightweight who complained about sneezing, or a drama queen who demanded ridiculous things. Harry was an emotional wreck who didn’t know how to handle himself. Truth be told there was only one person who could handle sick Harry, besides his mum, and he was recording for the album. 

Still, Harry reached across the bed hoping to touch a warm body but found nothing but long cold sheets. He let out a pathetic groan and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His whole body screamed in protest. Harry collapsed forward and rolled onto the floor with a thump. Whimpering, he pulled on a white hoodie embossed with the Irish flag and broken in jogging bottoms. The hoodie smelled like a mixture of man and boy and a faint hint of sugary sweets. It smelled like home. Harry wandered out into the living room hoping to find some help. 

When Louis walked into the shared portion of their hotel suite he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Harry was sitting on the edge of the couch making pathetic little noises as he stared off aimlessly. 

Louis pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text, Haz is sick D:

It was just then that Harry decided to collapse onto the floor. He made no move to get up, just laid there and whimpered. 

“Oh shit!” Louis ran over and quickly helped the curly haired boy back onto the couch. “Shit Haz, you ok?”

“Noooo…” Harry crumbled into the couch. 

Louis checked the text he just got and smiled a little. “Hold in there mate. Louis will make you a cuppa, yeah?” He didn’t wait for a response, just walked into their kitchen and put some water on. He made Harry’s favorite and brought the steaming cup over. 

Harry sat up a bit, something like hope in his hazel eyes. He took a sip and almost spit it back out. “Wrong kind…” He whimpered like he was dying. 

“Alright love.” He patted Harry’s cheek before heading back into the kitchen to make a different cup. 

Liam walked over to him. “How is he?”

“Lost and miserable.” 

Liam nodded. “I got a text. Hopefully this will help.”

Louis grabbed Niall’s tea. He was the only one in the group that preferred the sweet, herbal stuff. He made the apple cinnamon one, hoping it was right. 

Harry took a sip and made a face. “It isn’t sweet enough!” 

“Want me to try again?”

Harry shook his head and curled up in on himself. 

Liam joined them a few minutes later. “Sit up there Haz, Daddy Direction’s made you soup.” 

Louis helped Harry sit up in the corner of the couch. 

Harry took the bowl with shaking hands. He took a bite and nearly choked on it. “This is awful!”

“What you mean awful? I made it exactly the same way! I followed the directions perfectly!” 

“No it doesn’t!” Harry just looked at them, for once no energy in his fair face. He was exhausted and achy and just miserable. He knew his mates were trying to help, but none of it was working. It just wasn’t right. When he started to fidget Liam snatched the soup away so he didn’t spill it all over. 

Zayn walked in, waving his cell at Louis and Liam. “Need help?”

“Yes.” They agreed in unison. 

“Come here then you arse.” Zayn cooed as he pulled Harry into his arms. 

Harry snuggled into him, hoping his friend could give him some comfort. 

Zayn kissed his forehead and started rubbing his back. 

Harry let out a frustrated growl and smacked at Zayn’s hands. This wasn’t right either.

~x~

Niall was finishing up a song when his phone went off in his pocket. He set the headphones down and pulled it out. “Yeah?” His blue eyes widened as he listened to what was going on back at the suite. “I’ll be there soon as I can. Yeah shit, just take things away from him. He might hurt himself!”

~x~

“Harry come on, out of the bathroom.” Liam looked at the other boys crowded around the door with him. 

Harry’s only response was to throw something at the locked bathroom door. His frustrated wails got louder. 

“Darling you’re only going to make yourself more sick. Come out of there. Niall will be back soon.” Louis called out to him. 

Harry’s breathtaking sobs could clearly be heard through the door. 

Louis threw his arms up. “Great, I made him cry again.” 

“Haz you great arse, come on. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Zayn’s voice was drowned out by the force of Harry’s crying. 

Niall ran into the hotel suite. “Where is he?”

Louis, Liam, and Zayn pointed to the bathroom door.

“He’s locked himself in?”

“Yeah. We can’t get him out.”

Niall’s heart broke when he heard Harry crying. He tapped on the door. “Hazza open up.” 

Harry couldn’t hear him over all the noise he was making. 

“I got this lads, thanks.”

They murmured “good luck” as they backed away. 

“Harry?” He knocked on the door.

Harry threw something against the door. 

Sighing, Niall found something to pick the lock with. When he got the door open he couldn’t help but smile fondly at the beautiful mess that was his boyfriend. 

The bathroom was fully trashed, everything scattered about. Harry was in a proper fit on the floor. His whole body shook from the force of his sobs. He was crying into Niall’s hoodie and he kept coughing because he couldn’t breathe properly. 

“What’s all this now?” The blonde mused. 

Harry yanked his hands away from his red and tear stained face. He scrambled to his feet and flung himself into his Irishman’s arms. 

Niall caught him with ease. “Shhh, it’s me love I’m here.” He pulled Harry in close, kissing his curls. 

Harry clung to him with all the strength he had, crying hysterically into his shoulder. 

“Off to bed now, yeah?” Niall picked him up in a front piggyback and carried him into their shared room. Getting into bed was a bit awkward, since Harry was all dead weight and refused to let go of him. Once they were settled Niall slipped his hands under the hoodie and rubbed Harry’s back. He whisper-sang an old Irish lullaby in Harry’s ear as he gently ran his hands up and down his spine. 

Harry slowly relaxed into him. His sobs reduced to cries which reduced to nothing. “N-niall?”

“Hmmm?”

“S-sorry. I know I’m a wreck and intolerable-“ 

Niall cut him off with a kiss. “You are a beautiful mess of a sick lad and I couldn’t imagine you being anyone else but you. I love you Harry, just like this.”

Harry tilted his head back to look up at Niall. “Mean it?”

“Course I mean it.” Niall smiled at him.

Like always his smile was infectious. Harry’s lips twitched back into a small smile. “I love you.”

Niall’s grin widened. “I love you too Haz.”

Harry snuggled into his chest. 

“Want me to make a cuppa and some of me soup?” Niall kissed his head. “It’ll get you better real quick.”

“I just want you.” Harry kissed his chest sloppily. “Just wanted you all day Ni.”

“I’m right here me love.” Niall pulled him closer. He rubbed his back and kissed his curls and along his temple. “You have me as long as you need me.”

“I’ll always need you.” Harry mumbled into his chest.

“I’ll always be here.”

Harry kissed his chest. “Good, you keep me all grounded.”

Niall grinned, tangling his legs with Harry’s. “You keep me sane.”

Harry chuckled into his chest. “Hold me till I feel like me again?”

“Always baby.” Niall started up another lullaby. He rubbed Harry’s back and kissed his curls and along his face in between words. 

Harry was out in minutes. 

Niall joined him once the lullaby was over. 

Louis closed the bedroom door and shook his head at Liam and Zayn. “Those two.”

“Yeah, those two.” Liam agreed.

Zayn just grinned. Everything would be normal again soon. Well, at least their kind of normal.


End file.
